


The Poem

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Valentine's Day, daichi love fest 2020, love letter, omg they were roommates, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: When Oikawa and Daichi moved in together, they slipped into an easy friendship and established a solid routine that helped them through their first year at University. But when Oikawa finds a love poem on Daichi's desk, all the different possibilities surrounding it make him realize that maybe he cares more for Daichi than he originally thought.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 104
Collections: Daichi Love Fest





	The Poem

“I’m home, Sawamura-kun!” Oikawa sang as he entered the door of their apartment. He’d been looking forward to a relaxing evening with his roommate, but his shoulders slumped when there was no answer from inside. Twisting his lips, Oikawa shut the door behind him and kicked off his shoes.

It hadn’t been a horrible day, just long and grueling. Since moving in together their first year of college, he had fallen into a comfortable routine with Sawamura, hanging out when both their classes were over, eating, and watching movies together. It was such a regular occurrence that he never considered what would happen if he came home to find the apartment quiet.

“Sa-wa-murrrr-a-kun! Are you really not here?” 

He wandered through the apartment which didn’t take long considering it was a main living area, a bedroom they shared, and a bathroom. Sawamura was nowhere to be found. He rechecked his phone as well, but there were no messages from him. 

Oikawa sighed and wandered over to Sawamura’s desk in the corner. Glancing over the books stacked on top, it seemed he had stopped by earlier in the day to drop those off and then went to his final class. But his last one should have ended an hour ago, giving him plenty of time to get back to their apartment. 

He was about to leave Sawamura’s desk and send him a text when he noticed a slip of paper tucked underneath his keyboard. The sentence structure of the type seemed so abnormal that Oikawa had to take a closer look. Glancing around to make sure the coast was clear, he slipped it out and held it up to his face.

_I would die_

_Just to run my fingers_

_Through your silken hair_

_I would live_

_A thousand years_

_Just to feel your stare_

_I would sigh_

_Just to hear your velvet voice_

_Calling my name_

_I would scream_

_If your body laid on mine_

_Plowing me into oblivion_

“Whaaaaaat?!” Oikawa shrieked and flinched when he realized how loud his voice was. He read the poem over and over but no matter how many times he ingested the words, it didn’t make any sense. It was impossible to believe that Sawamura would write something like that, but there it was on his desk. 

“Nah, this couldn’t be his,” he declared to no one as he looked at the little red hearts decorating around the poem. “Even if he did feel these… _feelings_ ,” he paused to gag and then cleared his throat, “he would never draw little hearts.”

With a scoff, he slipped the paper back under the keyboard. As he did so, the paper shoved a pen out the other end. A bright, red pen.

“No,” he whispered, glancing from the pen to the hearts. It was definitely the same type of utensil used to create them. All the evidence was right there in front of him; Sawamura had written a disgusting love poem, complete with cutesy hearts. It was as if he didn’t know him at all.

Frowning, Oikawa checked the date on his watch. It _was_ almost Valentine’s Day. Perhaps Sawamura, like many before him, had just been swept away by the mood. The fact that he’d do something like _that_ was almost inconceivable, but what was more important to Oikawa at that moment was _who_ the letter was written for.

“Hmm, silken hair… velvet voice…” 

He gasped and ran across the apartment, hurling himself into the bathroom to look in the mirror. Squinting, he threaded his fingers through his hair several times, shaking his head in disbelief. His heart pounded as he glanced from his reflection down at the sappy poem in his hands.

“I don’t believe it. How did I not know that he was in love with me?!”

He snatched his phone off the bathroom counter and sifted through his contacts. Bypassing Sawamura’s number for the moment, he found Iwaizumi’s right underneath it. He’d been demoted recently when he said Oikawa’s ass had gotten fatter from living with Sawamura. 

While the phone rang in his ear, Oikawa paced back and forth in the apartment. Every little sound in the hallway grabbed his attention, knowing that any minute that Sawamura could walk through the door and catch him with his love poem.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Iwa-chan! You’re not going to believe this—”

“Skip over the dramatic story and just tell me what it is.”

Oikawa huffed. “There is no dramatic story! First, I came into the apartment and was mystified by how quiet it was. I knew that Sawamura-kun should be home by now.”

“I said skip the fucking story, Oikawa!”

“Fine! I found a love poem on Sawamura-kun’s desk and I think it’s for me.”

Oikawa pulled the phone away from his ear as Iwaizumi roared with laughter. He clenched his teeth, waiting for his _best friend_ to get over it and help him with his issues.

“Sorry, sorry, but why the hell would he write a love poem? That doesn’t sound anything like him. And more importantly, why would he write one to you?!” 

Before Oikawa could answer, Iwaizumi descended into another fit of giggles. 

“Shut up! Because he’s in love with me, obviously!”

“Wait, you have to read this thing to me. Are you sure it’s a love poem?”

“No doubt. Listen to this…”

Reading it to himself had been embarrassing enough. Reciting the words out loud to Iwaizumi was completely humiliating. His face was on fire by the end of it and he was just happy his friend wasn’t there to see it in person.

“Pffft. Okay, I’m okay,” Iwaizumi wheezed, taking several deep breaths. “Definitely a love poem but I still find it hard to believe that he’d write that.”

“Love makes people do strange things, Iwa-chan.”

“Alright, sure. Let’s say he did write it. I still don’t see why you think it’s for you.”

“Silken hair, velvet voice, I stare at him a lot.”

“If you stare at him a lot, why would he be craving it? And _why_ are you staring at him?”

“Because sometimes he’s cute, I don’t know!”

“Wait… do you _want_ it to be about you?”

Oikawa’s jaw fell slack. Did he want it to be about him? If it wasn’t, then it was about someone else. Just thinking about that alternative coiled his stomach into knots. 

“I think maybe I do,” he answered softly, looking back at the page. “You think it’s about another person?”

Iwaizumi sighed. “Oikawa, go back to his desk and put the letter back where you found it. Text him or something to find out where he is because I’m sure you’re worried about him and then wait patiently. When he gets there, I don’t know, maybe admit that you found it?”

“That would make me a snoop.”

“You are a snoop, jackass. If you’re jealous or sad thinking that he’s in love with someone else, then you should think about what that means and then talk to him about it when he gets home. You don’t need to figure everything out at once but filling your head with nonsense will do shit for your relationship with him. Got it?”

“Yeah, I got it,” he droned, kicking his toe against the floor. As instructed, he walked back to Sawamura’s desk and slipped the letter under the keyboard. Once it was in place, he turned his back on it and walked away. “It’s done; the letter is back where I found it.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “Good, now leave it there. Listen, part of the reason I don’t worry about you so much is that I’ve seen how you two are together. I’m rooting for you Oikawa, but prepare yourself for the possibility that he likes someone else, okay?”

“What do I do then?”

“That’s up to you. You can space yourself off from him or try to make it work as just friends. I’m not going to tell you what to do, just don’t be an ass.”

“Hmph.”

“Stop pouting and text him.”

“Fine, I’ll talk to you later, Iwa-chan.”

“Yeah, let me know what happens. Good luck.”

Oikawa ended the call and stared down at his phone. When he failed to touch the screen, it went to the home screen that had a selfie of both him and Sawamura, dressed in their school’s colors while they were at a basketball game. They went to support their school’s team, but they ended up spending the entire time dragging the sport and laughing at the jokes they’d come up with. 

He smiled at the memory, but it somehow made him feel worse. Iwaizumi was right, he needed to be honest with Sawamura. But he dreaded saying anything that could cost him their precious friendship.

“I’m home.”

Oikawa shrieked and jolted at Sawamura’s voice, his phone flying up in the air and he scrambled to catch it before it crashed onto the floor. He snatched it in time and clutched it to his chest, gulping down air to calm his racing heart. Once he’d gained control of himself, he slowly turned around and cringed when he saw Sawamura gawking at him from the foyer.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes, fine, Sawamura-kun! How are you?”

Sawamura grunted in response and closed the door behind him. Every movement was sluggish and although he had gotten enough sleep the night before, Oikawa noticed that he looked exhausted.

“Rough day, I take it?”

“Yeah, sorry I’m late. I forgot about a meeting I had with my professor and had to stay for that. It should have only lasted a few minutes, but that guy is so long-winded. He’s such an ass. Did you want to order some food? I’m starving.”

“Sure, that sounds good. What did you want?”

Sawamura shrugged as he pulled back his computer chair. His bag slipped off his shoulders and he was about to set it on the chair when he froze. Oikawa winced, waiting for the inevitable question he was dreading.

“Wait, I… I have to talk to you about something.”

Oikawa’s heart pounded as he watched Sawamura turn to face him. “S-Sure, what’s up?”

Sawamura sighed and crossed his arms. “Listen, there’s this new ramen place around the corner that delivers, and I’ve been smelling it all day. I know we’re loyal to Takahashi-san’s place, but would you want to try this new one? It’s so much closer!”

It took Oikawa a full minute to realize what he was saying, as opposed to what he _thought_ he was going to say. “Ramen place?”

“Yeah, it looked great. I think they even have an app, let me check.” He slipped his phone out of his pocket and while his thumb scrolled across the screen, he glanced back up at Oikawa. “Unless you’re in the mood for something else?”

“No! That’s fine. Let’s try it.”

Sawamura smiled, causing Oikawa’s heart to stutter, and then looked back at his phone. Oikawa gulped, watching him order them food and glanced back at the paper peeking out from beneath his keyboard. He felt so miserable that he could have cried.

“Alright, it’s ordered. Now it’s your turn.”

“Huh?” 

Sawamura gestured toward the sofa and walked around it, grunting as he plopped onto it. When Oikawa failed to move, Sawamura glared at him and patted the cushion next to him. Oikawa wrinkled his nose, but there was no backing out now. He had to suck it up and face the inevitable.

Sawamura’s glare didn’t relax until he was sitting next to him and even then, his attention was fully on Oikawa. “What’s wrong? Something is clearly on your mind.”

“Something is… I didn’t mean to pry, but when I came in today and found you missing, I peeked at your desk. I saw some of your books and figured you’d stopped by earlier but went to your final class, and you hadn’t been back since.”

Sawamura smiled wryly. “Astute observation. Are you mad that I didn’t text?”

“No! I knew you would have if you had the chance. And I’m not mad at you at all. It’s just that I found that poem on your desk and now I’m confused.”

Sawamura frowned and craned his head around to look at his desk. “Poem?”

“Yes, the love poem with all the little hearts all over it!”

“Oh, _that_ one. Ugh, I forgot all about it,” he groaned, rubbing his face with his palms. “Thanks for reminding me.”

“No problem, it’s just… who did you write it for?” he asked, trying to sound nonchalant but knew he was failing.

Sawamura blinked and slowly turned his head toward him. “Who did _I_ write it for? That’s not mine!”

“If it’s not yours, then who—” Oikawa stopped, covering his mouth as he gasped. “You didn’t write it… someone wrote it _for_ you?!”

“No, you idiot! It’s from my creative writing workshop. Because of the stupid season, we had to write love poems and I got this girl’s. And it’s _really_ irritating that she drew all those hearts on there in red pen because she’s probably going to disregard all my corrections. I don’t even know what to correct, it’s just so… Are you okay?”

Oikawa wasn’t sure. He was still frozen in place as he tried rethinking the entire situation. It wasn’t from Sawamura, and it wasn’t to Sawamura. It had nothing to do with either of them and suddenly Oikawa felt like a total idiot. 

“Sorry, yeah. I wasn’t expecting that.”

“What were you expecting?”

Oikawa pressed his lips together. “I thought at first maybe you wrote it for me, but when I talked to Iwa-chan, he said you probably wrote it for someone else.”

“You talked to Iwaizumi about it?” Sawamura asked as he cocked his head. He didn’t look angry, just a bit perplexed.

“Yeah, I did.”

Sawamura hummed, studying him closely. “Did it bother you, thinking that I wrote it for either you or someone else?”

“Well, at first I was just surprised. But when he said it might be for someone else… I didn’t like that.”

“So, you were jealous?”

Oikawa wrinkled his nose and hummed. The sofa cushion shifted as Sawamura moved closer. His heart raced but he didn’t dare look up, not until Sawamura’s fingers grazed his chin and turned his head for him. The handsome bastard was smiling, amused by his embarrassing confession. He wished he could take it all back or pretend it was all just a joke, but then his fingers stroked up his cheek and nestled into Oikawa’s hair. It was a tenderness he didn’t even realize he craved, and there was no way he’d do anything to stop it.

“You don’t have anything to worry about. To me, you’re more important than anyone.”

Oikawa lit up, hardly believing what he had heard. “Seriously?”

“Of course, although I can’t imagine why you’d think I’d write a poem like that. And add a bunch of hearts to it.”

“Love makes people do crazy things!”

Sawamura laughed. “I guess that’s a fair point. I have done some crazy things for you.”

“What?! Name one.”

“You asked me to clip your toenails the other day.”

“Come on, I’ve done way weirder things for you!”

“Like what?”

“I… well, I can’t think of something off the top of my head. There’s too much pressure.”

Sawamura sighed and looked away. “I guess that’s proof that you don’t care for me as much as I do you.”

“That’s not true!”

“Oh yeah? Prove it.”

“Gladly!”

It may have been a little excessive, launching himself on top of Sawamura until he was pinned to the couch and then kissing him desperately. Luckily, his risk reaped great rewards as Sawamura chuckled between their lips and pulled him closer. Slowly, they shifted together, getting comfortable and sinking deeper into the kiss. 

“Can this be a new tradition?” he asked when he pulled back to take a breath. 

Sawamura grinned. “When will we fit it in? Between dinner and the movie? After the movie? It might get kind of late.”

“I’m offended that you think watching our horrible movies together would be better than this. How about we kiss _while_ we watch the movie?”

“Deal. Oh, that’s the food!”

Oikawa yelped as Sawamura rolled him onto the floor and scampered across the apartment to get the door. He sat up and wrapped his arms around his legs, pouting with his chin on his knees. It wasn’t fair that he’d just found out Sawamura liked him back only to find out that food was more important.

“Don’t sulk,” Sawamura chuckled as he set the food on the table. Oikawa grunted back and avoided his gaze, even as Sawamura came back knelt beside him. “I’ll make it up to you,” Sawamura whispered and planted a kiss on his head. It melted him down to the core.

“How will you do that?”

“Easy. I’ll let you plow me into oblivion.”

Oikawa snorted, wishing he’d never read that line from the awful poem. He had to admit though, doing it to Sawamura wouldn’t be that bad. Looking up, he caught Sawamura’s warm gaze, a look that could turn his body into jelly. Maybe that girl in his class knew exactly what she was talking about. Love, above all things, could make a person crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for my Daichi love spam! I may have another fic posted sometime this week, rather long but it's only going to be the one chapter. I'll give you a hint: soulmates (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


End file.
